


just different (change)

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Series: character protection squad [3]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Episode: s04e02 Infected, Episode: s04e08 Too Far Gone, Episode: s04e14 The Grove, Fanmix, Gen, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, Non-Linear Narrative, Parent Death Mention, Song Lyrics, implied animal death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the playlist is up <a href="http://8tracks.com/theselyricisms/just-different-c-h-a-n-g-e">here</a>.</p>
<p>i'm not sure, but i don't think i'm going to write a chapter for every song. but i'll see.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Wake-Up

> _wait a minute -  
>  is anybody listening?_

* * *

"They're just different", she says. "You're wrong, Lizzie", they say. "They're _something_ ", she says. "They're not", they say. "She was my friend!", Lizzie cries but Carol yells, "She wanted to kill you!" 

* * *

They don't listen. They don't understand.


	2. Dead Hearts

> _"Was there one you saw too clearly?_   
> _Did they seem too real to you?"_   
> _"They were kids that I once knew,_   
> _they were kids that I once knew."_

They talk to her. About their loneliness. About their hunger.

She understands both. So she feeds them in the moonlight, and smiles.

* * *

She lost two people that day.

* * *

She had wanted ( _needed_ ) to tell Nick about her dad. How he was gone now. How he wouldn't come back.

But Nick was gone, too.

* * *

He had been special.  
He had been her friend.

* * *

Griselda chases her, and she laughs. She knows this game. It had been a while since she last played it; running around in this new world was usually not for fun.

* * *

She tried to protect Griselda.  
She really did.  
She had been her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the playlist is up [here](http://8tracks.com/theselyricisms/just-different-c-h-a-n-g-e).
> 
> i'm not sure, but i don't think i'm going to write a chapter for every song. but i'll see.


	3. We Must Be Killers

> _We all know what we have done;  
>  we must be killers,  
>  children of the wild ones._

The gun in her hand feels almost _right_.

* * *

One shot. A pause. Another shot.  
Two bodies on the ground. Tyreese, alive.  
She thinks Carol might of been proud of her. For a moment, a smile crawls up her face.  
Then they're running. Her ears are still ringing.

* * *

Later, when there is time to think, she thinks... two bodies on the ground, two that will never come back again. She hadn't meant to shoot them in the head. Now they would never _change_ , they were _gone_.

The gun doesn't really feel right anymore.

* * *

She has bad dreams again that night, and for the first time in a long time, she remembers what they were when she wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fics / drabbles / whatever, based on songs for a Lizzie playlist I'm working on.


End file.
